leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tommyboy5555/Zilla, Shadow of the Grave
This is a Champion Concept I came up with that I find intriguing. It's a new concept for a champion with a lot of potential imo. Numbers and stats and CD's are beyond what I want to try to figure out so run with it. Shoot holes and beat up the idea so much that Riot will look at it ;). Or love it and kiss your screen because you're in love with the concept. Either way, make Zilla work. I'd be interested in seeing this champion in game rocking the dead or living or whatever. Zilla, Shadow of the Grave Zilla starts the game in her ethereal/spirit form at 0 hp. The goal of the enemy team is to give her enough HP to revive her and then kill her. While dead: Zilla’s AP is increased AD decreased. Skills scale with AP. Her spirit-like form is grey and colorless. Damage dealt by Zilla heals Zilla like lifesteal/spellvamp. Damage dealt to Zilla siphons health from the attacker giving it to Zilla (like thornmail that heals Zilla). When Zilla is at full HP Zilla resurrects and is brought to life. When Zilla is brought to life she is immune and untargetable for 0.5 second while Zilla’s body rises from the grave/ground resurrecting filling her spirit and bringing color to Zilla. While alive: Zilla’s AD is increased AP decreased. Skills scale with AD. Her body is rich in color. Damage dealt to and dealt by Zilla are treated normally. Zilla can return to the grave by casting Death’s Call. While dead/spirit skills: Auto attack: ranged (like annie’s auto) Q: Call of the Grave: Zilla summons her body from the grave to attack the nearest enemy champion dealing true damage for 5 seconds healing Zilla for double the damage dealt. CD 9/8/7/6/5 W: Zilla throws part of her ethereal form into the world damaging and slowing enemy champions in a small radius. This heals Zilla for 10% of total damage dealt to all enemies. CD: 8/7.5/7/6.5/6 E: Selfish Sacrifice: Zilla sacrifices HP to grant allied champion/minion HP. CD: 16/14/12/10/8 R: Resurrect: Zilla resurrects from the grave in a pool of worms slowing nearby enemies in a medium radius around Zilla. Zilla also summons a swarm of gnats and flies above the worms damaging nearby enemies. The amount of damage scales with how much HP Zilla requires to be reanimated (the more life needed the more damage dealt). CD: 60/50/40 While alive skills: Auto attack: melee Q: Grave Desire: Zilla summons her ethereal form to damage and slow enemies in a straight line. CD: 9/8/7/6/5 W: Energy Burst: Recently reanimated Zilla receives a burst of energy increasing her attack damage and attack speed for 6 seconds. CD: 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 CD starts after effects expire E: Life Grab: Zilla calls to the spirits of her enemies siphoning life from all enemy champions in a small radius. CD: 8/8/8/8/8 (animation is a ghostly form of the enemies leaving the bodies of the enemies and rushing to Zilla over 0.25 second healing Zilla) R: Deaths Call: Zilla returns to the grave and back to her ethereal form by sacrificing all of her HP into a pool of swampland slowing all enemies in a large radius. 0.5-2 second slow duration based on the amount of total HP sacrificed. In her ethereal form she's now at 0 HP. Shared CD with Resurrect. Zilla can be played Top lane for tanky/max HP. Not sure what stats she'd have or how'd her skills should scale for a tank. This is just a 'thoughts in process'. I think it's an interesting concept of reviving a dead enemy champion then killing them. One of her taunts could be "I'm not dead....yet!" another "How many times must I die before you kill me?" A joke could be "I'm only...mostly dead." another "To live? Or not to live? That is the question." Zilla's name means Shade or Shadow Category:Custom champions